


"What Are You? An Acorn!"

by madamguillotine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Awkward Evan Hansen, Gen, gamer jared, jared doesn't like outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Just a snippet in the life of Jared Kleinman and a habit of Evan Hansen's that will surprise no one
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Klienman
Kudos: 8





	"What Are You? An Acorn!"

“Jared Kleinman!” his mother bellowed in frustration, “You have been on the computer all day. Go experience the outside! Go live life! You're seventeen. Go be young!”

“I've tried The Outside, the graphics are great but the PvP is really unbalanced,” he said, not looking at her but continuing to stare at his computer screen.

“GO!” she pointed to the door.

He begrudgingly picked up his DS, and left the house, making sure to bring an umbrella on the way out. He arrived at a nearby park, looked around, felt the wind in his hair and took a deep breath. He picked a free bench and pulled out his handheld and started up his Pokemon game and completely submerged himself in this fictional world.

Nearby, in the same park, Evan Hansen was picking up acorns and putting them in his backpack. Once he curiously filled his bag with them, he put his bag on the bench that was nearest to him and busied himself further with picking up the garbage around the park. He checked the time on his watch and found it was time to leave. He started heading out of the park.

Fortuitously, Jared took this moment to stand and stretch. He looked at the adjacent bench and recognized the “I ♥ Trees” badge hanging off the zipper as Evan's backpack. He looked around and spotted the retreating figure. The rain that had been threatening to happen finally began with full force

Thinking he had something important in the bag he grabbed it, without closing it, and chased Evan down. Once he had caught up to him, he held the bag out for him, giving Jared a chance to look inside.

“You have a backpack full of acorns but no jacket or umbrella?” He hollered.

“It's Plant A Tree day,” Evan responded, sheepishly.

“That isn't a reason to fill a backpack with acorns!”

“Its not?”

“Not unless you're a _squirrel_!”

Evan paused in silence for a moment, letting the rain soak through to his bones. He zipped up his bag, put it over his head for protection, though he was already wet, and left the park.

Jared sighed,

“That wasn't really so surprising as I thought it would be, really...” he muttered, before turning on his heel and heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I left my bag at the park and you saw that it was mine so you chased after me to give it back to me and now you want to know why I have a bag full of acorns and no umbrella because it's raining


End file.
